9 to 5
by TeamLouis
Summary: Harry est au travail, mais il s'ennuie. Peut-être qu'une visite de son petit-ami pourrait tout changer. #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, où le groupe n'existe pas. Cette histoire comporte aussi un lemon assez chaud.

**Note : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

Le bourdonnement de la climatisation et le bruit lointain de la rue rempli le bureau d'Harry, qui regardait d'un air absent son ordinateur. Il remua la tête, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et gémit. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il essayait de donner un sens à ce budget. Il se fit une note mentale de demander à Chris ce qui se passait avec ces chiffres, avant de clore le dossier et de vérifier l'horloge : il était seulement une heure. Harry soupira et regarda son ordinateur, où il porta son attention sur ses e-mails. Il geint, devant s'occuper de nombreux dossiers importants. Après une intense réflexion, il décida qu'il était temps de prendre une pose. Il sortit rapidement son portable, et vit qu'il avait un SMS de Louis. Harry sourit, avant de regarder ce message.

**De Louis 3 :**

**Tu t'ennuies ?**

Harry tapa immédiatement la réponse.

**A Louis 3 : **

**Ouais, le travail est si… Chiant.**

La réponse de Louis arriva de suite, avec une photo de lui à côté du texte.

**De Louis 3 :**

**Je peux peut-être passer ? On pourrait prendre du plaisir xx Oh, et par plaisir, je veux dire pizza et conversation polie, dirty boy )**

Harry rit, sachant que la pizza pourrait être un début, mais cela finirait sûrement vers d'autres plaisirs, s'il disait oui. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, il était nouveau ici et n'était pas sûr de l'insonorisation. Là encore, il pouvait facilement imaginer Louis allonger sur son bureau, au milieu de la paperasse, son corps musclé, ses abdominaux… Bon, ok, Harry voulait vraiment que Louis vienne. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il répondit.

**A Louis 3 :**

**Ok… Mais tu devras te faufiler, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois admis ici.**

**De Louis 3 :**

**Mission acceptée ! A toute à l'heure xx**

Harry ne pouvait plus se concentrer maintenant, même s'il essayait vraiment. Le travail ne l'intéressait pas, les lettres et les chiffres rendaient les lignes floues, lui rappelant les cils de Louis. Il pensa aussitôt à ces yeux bleus lumineux, cette bouche parfaite, et combien il aimerait avoir ces lèvres sur les siennes maintenant, avant qu'il n'oublie ce pourquoi il devait se concentrer. Il marcha dans la petite pièce, regarda la pluie à travers la fenêtre, et essaya même de faire un peu de yoga. Ce n'était pas une grande réussite, Harry réalisa rapidement que la seule posture qu'il connaissait était celle de l'arbre, malgré toutes les tentatives désespérées de Louis pour lui faire aimer le yoga. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Louis, anticipant son arrivée. Il conservait précieusement chaque moment passé avec son petit-ami, niché dans ses bras ou jouant avec ses cheveux, ou même autre chose… Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, se rappelant la nuit dernière, le corps de Louis contre le sien, en lui, le son de sa voix qui l'excitait, toujours taquine. Louis était le plus pervers d'eux deux, et Harry était toujours prêt à le suivre dans ses fantasmes, peut importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Louis était drôle et adorable, mais une fois que vous l'aviez dans votre lit, il ne plaisantait pas. C'était juste ce qu'Harry aimait. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, en essayant de s'asseoir en position du lotus, quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva et couru sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrit délicatement la porte, juste pour voir des yeux bleus vifs et le bout d'une mèche, puis tira son amant à l'intérieur. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol dans un excès de rire, après avoir refermé la porte.

"-Euh, Boo Bear ?

-Oui, babe ?

-Que portes-tu exactement ? demanda Harry, toujours au sol, regardant Louis avec un sourire enfantin, quand Louis déballa les pizzas.

-Oh ! Et bien, je devais passer incognito ! Tu as dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici, j'ai pensé que je devais me déguiser comme l'un… »

Il s'arrêta, se dirigea vers la porte, et dit dans un murmure spectaculairement dramatique.

« -Comme l'un d'eux ! »

Harry eu un petit rire et se remit debout.

« -Et bien, c'est assez ressemblant ! Peut-être que tu pourrais avoir un emploi ici.

-Tu crois ? murmura Louis. »

Il regarda sa tenue, et à vrai dire, ça lui allait bien. Vraiment bien, en fait. Il avait pris un des costumes d'Harry dans son armoire (on pouvait deviner que cette tenue appartenait à Harry, par le pantalon retroussé aux chevilles et les manches de chemise qui couvraient ses mains, le tout apparié d'une cravate bleu marine à rayure).

« -Hum, oui… Ou alors, ne pas trouver un emploi, juste porter le costume de temps à temps dans l'appartement…, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de son amant. »

Il plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Louis et déposa des petits baisers sur son cou.

« -Non, non ! Tu es censé manger la pizza, pas moi ! Faisons-le ensemble ! se mit à rire Louis. »

Il regarda son petit-ami, une sorte de tendresse dans les yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, hein ? »

Harry émit un soupir exagéré et gémit, avant de prendre une part de pizza.

« -Bien, dit-il. »

Ils finirent par s'asseoir par terre, étant donné qu'Harry n'avait qu'une chaise. Louis avait choisi une pizza à la viande épicée, parfait pour embêter son copain. On pouvait sur leurs visages l'humour idiot qu'ils partageaient, quand ils mangeaient les morceaux épicés en trop. Tous deux avaient enlevés leurs vestes car les épices les faisaient suer, et le visage d'Harry avait pris de belles teintes roses. Enfin, quand sa bouche ne put le supporter plus longtemps, Harry s'élança vers la fontaine d'eau, et remplit une énorme cruche, qu'ils vidèrent d'une traite. Une fois la combustion de leurs bouches calmée, Harry se blotti contre Louis et lui donna un petit baiser.

« -Merci d'être venu Boo Bear, c'est beaucoup moins ennuyeux.

-Je ferais tout pour toi…, répondit Louis d'une voix langoureuse, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. »

Leurs lèvres travaillèrent les unes contre les autres, toujours en explorant, et Louis passa sa main sous la chemise immaculée d'Harry. Il déboutonna le haut de la chemise et embrassa les tatouages qui ornaient son torse. Harry laissa échapper un petit gémissement, et agrippa le dos de Louis suffisamment fort pour y laisser des ecchymoses, que Louis ne remarquerait jamais, puis captura la bouche de son ainé pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, pas au travail, mais Louis avait si bon goût et son corps était si chaud, ses mains fermes mais pourtant douces, et ses fesses… Harry ne pouvait pas décrire la perfection des fesses de Louis. Il pouvait composer des sonnets pour un cul comme ça, il l'avait déjà fait une ou deux fois, non pas qu'il l'ait dit à Louis. Harry écrivait généralement quelques lignes, car une fois qu'il pensait aux fesses de son amant, il devait immédiatement le trouver, pour lui donner une petite caresse, qui les conduisait évidemment à autre chose. Donc, de toute façon, Harry n'avait jamais fini ses poèmes sur les fesses de Louis. Parlant de ces fesses, c'était maintenant là où les mains d'Harry se déplaçaient. Il fit tomber Louis sur lui, à même le sol, et donna à ces fesses le traitement qu'elles méritaient, Louis gémit. Les deux hommes pouvaient sentir leurs érections accroitre, mais avant d'avoir une chance d'aller plus loin…

On frappa à la porte.

Ils se figèrent, se regardant l'un et l'autre, semblables à deux chevreuils aveuglés par des phares de voiture. Harry poussa précipitamment Louis et reboutonna sa chemise, enfila sa veste.

« -Juste un instant ! dit-il, de la voix la plus calme qu'il puisse gérer. »

Puis, sans un mot, il poussa son amant sous son bureau et cacha le carton de pizza dans un tiroir. Il regarda une fois de plus derrière lui et ouvrit la porte, pour trouver son patron, Arthur.

« -Bonjour, monsieur ! Puis-je vous aider ? demanda Harry, essayant de contrôler sa respiration, car il craignait de sortir de halètements rauques.

-Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un nouveau contrat avec vous. Puis-je entrer ? »

Arthur était quelqu'un de large d'épaules, avec une moustache intimidante et la même tonalité de voix que les voix off au cinéma. Harry s'éloigna pour le laisser rentrer et s'installa rapidement à son bureau pour s'assurer que son patron ne puisse pas voir Louis cacher dessous. Heureusement, le bureau touchait le sol et était suffisamment grand pour que les jambes d'Harry cohabitent avec le corps de son amant. Arthur commença à parler au sujet du nouveau client avec qui ils travaillaient, et Harry essayait d'écouter, vraiment, mais il était difficile de se concentrer, quand l'homme de vos rêves est caché sous votre bureau et que votre érection est encore tout à fait visible, et oh mon Dieu, il voulait tout simplement qu'Arthur disparaisse !

C'est là qu'Harry sentit quelque chose effleurer son entrejambe. Il se mit un peu plus droit sur son fauteuil.

_Oh mon Dieu, il ne va pas oser… N'est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-il.

Il le sentit à nouveau, et cette fois, ce n'était pas qu'un effleurement, c'était carrément la main de Louis qui tâtonnait à travers son pantalon. Louis osait. Harry glissa lentement sa main sous le bureau et essaya de pousser ces doigts persistants loin de lui, mais sa tentative fut intercepté et une seconde plus tard, il sentit la bouche de Louis se refermer sur ses doigts. Son petit-ami les suçait un par un, puis il lécha la paume avant de recommençait avec chacun de ces doigts. Harry récupéra sa main et l'essuya sur son pantalon. Feindre d'absorber ce que disait Arthur devenait difficile, comme l'était… Autre chose. Louis continuait de toucher l'entrejambe d'Harry avec plus d'ardeur pendant plus d'une minute, et le plus jeune commençait à penser qu'il ne pouvait plus gérer ça, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit léger d'une fermeture éclair. Il baissa les yeux pour voir son érection libérée et des mains bronzées descendre son boxer. Il dû déglutir difficilement, car, lorsque son regard se reporta à son patron, celui-ci le dévisageait étrangement.

« -Tout va bien, monsieur Styles ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est juste que le contrat à l'air dur, monsieur, balbutia Harry. »

Heureusement, Arthur n'était pas un homme suspicieux, parce qu'il hocha simplement la tête et retourna à son monologue. La remarque d'Harry sur le fait que le contrat avait l'air difficile incita son patron à discuter combien il était dur de travailler avec ce client dans le passé, laissant Harry respirer un peu plus facilement.

Pendant ce temps, sous la table, Louis caressait lentement et doucement la virilité de son copain. Si Harry pouvait le voir, il serait fasciné par la façon dont ses yeux scintillaient, avec ses cheveux en désordre qui leur tombaient dedans. Louis était absolument ravi de lui-même et s'en fichait complètement d'être à l'étroit sous le bureau. Il avait toujours été le plus aventureux, surtout concernant leur vie sexuelle, et cette situation de voyeurisme l'excitait tout simplement. Il aimait voir Harry se tortiller sur sa chaise. Il leva les yeux et vit que son petit-ami avait l'air de nouveau détendu, il décida de passer à l'étape suivante.

Harry inspira fortement en sentant les lèvres de son amant se refermer sur le bout de son érection. Il risqua un regard vers le bas et vit les yeux de Louis rayonnants, ses lèvres rouges, parfaites. De retour au monologue de son patron, il afficha une expression stable, les sourcils froncés, et hocha la tête de la manière la plus convaincante possible. Le patron semblait convaincu, mais il lui fallu plus de temps pour revenir sur la piste cette fois-ci.

Louis tenait ce sexe à sa base, et fit glisser sa bouche sur lui, le poussant pratiquement au fond de sa gorge. Il refit le mouvement inverse, caressant le pieu de chair maintenant mouillé de salive. Louis tourbillonnait sa langue sur toute la longueur, utilisant uniquement la pointe de sa langue pour taquiner la partie inférieure du pénis très dur de son copain. Quand il atteignit l'extrémité, Louis fit de minuscules mouvements, effleurant le long du gland, goûtant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire d'Harry. De sa main libre, Louis se pencha et prit les testicules de l'autre garçon, les massant doucement tandis que sa bouche glissait vers le bas.

Harry respirait avec un peu plus de difficulté, et maintenir une conversation avec son patron devenait impossible. Les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches, serrant le bord du bureau pour s'empêcher de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Louis pour s'enfoncer dans sa merveilleuse petite bouche. Bien qu'ayant résisté autant qu'il le pouvait, le sentiment de Louis l'entourant provoqua un mouvement involontaire de ses hanches, ce qui réjouit son petit-ami au plus haut point. Louis poussa le pénis de la seule manière possible à ce stade, au plus profond de sa gorge. Il le tint un moment dans sa bouche avant de reculer et de le caresser rapidement avec ses mains.

Louis augmenta la pression de sa main, passant de la base au sommet, et commença à taquiner le bout de l'érection avec ses lèvres, le faisant juste passer entre elles, le plongeant dans sa bouche brièvement, avant de le taquiner à nouveau. Il rendait Harry fou. Louis le prit au fond de sa gorge à nouveau, laissant son copain sentir sa gorge tendue autour de son pénis. Il alterna fellation et coups de langue, jusqu'à ce que le pied d'Harry tape le sol et qu'il se déplace sur son siège pour contenir ses gémissements.

Sous le bureau, Louis décida qu'il avait besoin qu'Arthur s'en aille, pour que lui et Harry puissent enfin prendre pleinement leur pied. Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si cela n'allait pas trop loin, puis regarda Harry… Le garçon mendiait pratiquement pour ça. Très bien. Louis descendit lentement le caleçon de son petit-ami, tout en le caressant et le léchant, et humidifia son doigt de salive. Puis, juste au moment où Arthur était au milieu d'une phrase, Louis le suça avec ardeur et enfonça son doigt dans l'entrée d'Harry. La réaction fut immédiate. Harry eut le souffle coupé, la bouche ouverte, et avança involontairement ses hanches. Arthur se tourna vers son employé et haussa un sourcil.

« -Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il une fois de plus. »

Harry réussit à fermer la bouche et recentra ses yeux, et regarda son patron avec une expression un peu froide.

« -Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passe. J'ai un peu de, euh, douleurs à l'estomac. »

Les deux derniers mots furent haletés, quand le doigt de Louis poussa plus loin en lui et que sa bouche se déplaçait de haut en bas, rapidement et délicieusement, en faisant bon usage de sa langue.

« -Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un moment seul, pour juste… Me sentir mieux. »

Le visage d'Arthur montra de la sympathie, mais aussi un soupçon de suspicion. Il regarda Harry, essayant de reconstituer ce qui se passait, puis finalement, la sympathie et la confiance l'emportèrent.

« -Très bien. Peut-être que vous devriez prendre le reste de votre journée. Il doit y avoir une maladie qui circule et quelque chose comme ça.

-Merci, monsieur, sourit Harry, alors que le doigt de son amant était enfoui au plus profond de lui. Je vais terminer quelques petites choses et rentrer chez moi. »

Arthur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il regarda une dernière fois Harry, secoua la tête et referma la porte derrière lui.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge d'Harry, et il attrapa Louis de sous la table, le poussant contre un mur. Leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, une féroce bataille de lèvres, de langues et de dents.

« -Sale petite merde, haleta Harry dans le cou de son amant. »

Louis se mit à rire et emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit-ami.

« -Tu as aimé, le taquina-t-il.

-Non ! Ou bien, peut-être un peu… »

Les mains d'Harry déboutonnèrent la chemise de Louis une fois de plus, et ses doigts retraçaient les abdominaux qui s'offraient à lui. Louis rit de nouveau et enveloppa l'érection de son amant sans aucune hésitation. Le plus jeune grogna et le repoussa, sentant à quel point il était déjà excité.

« -Tu as vraiment pris ton pied à faire ces conneries, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Louis. »

Il le poussa contre son bureau et baissa son boxer pour révéler ces fesses magnifiques. Louis gémit quand il sentit les grandes mains de son amant les masser, et taquiner son intimité avec ses doigts.

« -Putain, Harry, dit Louis d'une voix étranglée. Tu vas me prendre oui ou merde ?! »

Le plus jeune sourit et avança sa main vers le haut de son bureau. Il ouvra un tiroir et tâtonna quelques instants avant de sortir un petit flacon.

« -Tu gardes du lubrifiant au bureau ? Vilain garçon ! ricana son amant. »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et mit une quantité généreuse de lubrifiant sur l'entrée de son amant et sur ses doigts, et enfonça délicatement un doigt en lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas était actif et Louis était tellement, tellement serré. Le plus âgé gémit en sentant ce doigt se tortiller et l'étirer. Harry fit un mouvement de vas-et-viens, faisant rentrer et sortir son doigt à un rythme régulier, Louis haletait. Harry passa à la vitesse supérieure et assoupli un peu plus son amant en ajoutant un deuxième et un troisième doigt. Le dos de Louis était arqué contre le bureau, ses doigts serraient le bois sous lui, la sueur perlait dans son cou, ses jambes sur les épaules d'Harry. Il avait vraiment l'air excité.

Harry ressortit tous ses doigts, provoquant un geignement chez Louis, qui fut rapidement remplacé par un gémissement quand il sentit l'érection de son amant contre son entrée. Harry embrassa la joue de l'autre garçon et se pencha sur lui, il inspira brusquement en s'enfonçant dans Louis. Le plus âgé avança volontiers ses hanches pour plus de contact, et Harry laissa échapper de petits gémissements, tandis qu'il s'habituait lentement en Louis. Harry se pencha sur le bureau, sur Louis, et passa ses bras autour de lui. Une de ses mains se faufila jusqu'au bas-ventre plus que dur de son amant et le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins vifs. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et ils gémirent quand la vitesse augmenta et que les coups d'Harry devinrent de plus en plus précis. Louis aimait le sentiment d'être plein, la sensation d'un sexe en lui, la façon dont les hanches d'Harry claquaient contre sa peau à chaque poussée. Harry était ivre de la sensation de cette intimité serrée autour de lui, la façon dont il se raidissait et se détendait, et les sons que Louis produisait, sa respiration désespérée. Harry savourait chaque poussée, se retirant presque complètement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau, obligeant Louis à sortir d'adorables grincements, qui, en quelque sorte, obligeaient Harry à recommencer encore et encore. Il gémit faiblement, pris une profonde inspiration et porta Louis contre lui.

Avec sa virilité encore enfoui dans l'intimité de son petit-ami, Harry recula sur sa chaise de bureau et tira Louis sur ses genoux.

« -Oh, tu veux être chevauché, babe ? sourit Louis. »

Tout ce qu'Harry put répondre fut un gémissement, suivi d'un vague hochement de tête, avant d'envelopper le corps de Louis de ses bras pour l'aider à monter et à descendre. Louis, à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant, resta un instant immobile, profitant de ce sexe en lui, avant de commencer à bouger. Il s'enfonça lui-même sur Harry, encore et encore, et le plus jeune prit de nouveau l'érection de son amant en main, le caressant plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Un nouveau type de bruit se fit entendre, plus assoiffé qu'avant, provenant de Louis, qui éclata du plus profond de son être, et il se tordit pour capturer les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes, qui répondit avidement au baiser.

« -Louis, oh mon dieu, Louis, haleta Harry contre la bouche de son amant.

Louis reporta son attention, le chevauchant pour de bon. Il claqua sur Harry, se tournant à chaque poussée pour frapper sa prostate. Il avala difficilement de l'air quand Harry se mit à masser ses testicules d'une main et tira furieusement avec l'autre. Harry amena ses lèvres à son oreille.

« -Peut-être que tu devrais venir tous les jours pour faire ça, babe…, chuchota-t-il. »

Et c'est tout.

Louis vint, chaud et collant, sur lui et dans la main de son amant, et seulement quelques instants plus tard, Harry se libéra à l'intérieur de lui. Le plus âgé ralenti sa poussée et s'arrêta, détendu, et s'adossa contre son amant, qui avait une fois de plus enveloppé ses bras autour de la taille de Louis, il déposa paresseusement des baisers dans son cou.

« -C'était incroyable, Harry.

-Mmmm, répondit seulement le plus jeune, trop occupé à faire des morsures d'amour sur le cou exposé de Lou. »

Il aimait les gémissements qui provenaient de Louis, peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne le devrait.

« -Tu as vraiment voulu dire ce que tu as dis il y a un instant ? murmura Louis, se retirant, avant de se blottir contre le corps chaud de son amant. De faire ça tous les jours ? »

Harry réussi à lâcher son cou pour lui faire un sourire charmeur.

« -Bien sûr. »


End file.
